


Wenlock has been a naughty boy

by DaughterOfApollo14



Series: Barbie One Shots [5]
Category: Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus (2005)
Genre: I Blame Sarlacc Games, I'm Sorry, M/M, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision, Written for Sarlacc Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfApollo14/pseuds/DaughterOfApollo14
Summary: It's Christmas time and Santa needs to finish his Nice/Naughty list. Wenlock is an interesting case
Relationships: Santa Claus/Wenlock (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus)
Series: Barbie One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976587
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Sarlacc Game Collection





	Wenlock has been a naughty boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitsune_Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Scribe/gifts).



Ahh, it was finally Christmas! Santa’s favourite time of the year. He’d already visited most of the people around the world. He had just one kingdom left. Hmm, looking over the list it seemed to be quite the easy one too:

Aiden – Nice  
Annika – Nice  
Brietta – Nice  
Eric – Nice  
Ferris – Naughty  
Ollie – Naughty  
Wenlock – __ 

Wenlock… He was obviously naughty. He had been marked naughty every Christmas for over a decade. But for some reason, Santa had a special interest in the boy. He was so obsessed with power and marriage, yet all his marriages ended in tragedy. Though to be honest, Wenlock made sure they all started as tragedies too. 

He kept kidnapping a barely of age girl, forcing her into a marriage, and then after a year or two got bored of them and went looking for the next. He couldn’t seem to understand why all his marriages seemed to fail. But Santa, Santa had an idea about why. 

Maybe it was time for Santa to take a more personal interest in Wenlock. Time to take a page out of Wenlock’s own book and kidnap the boy in turn. After all, it’s not as if Wenlock responded to coal in his stockings and naughty boys ought to be punished. Santa never claimed his special interest in the boy was an innocent one.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this (that's a lie, I do, I wrote it for a game where someone made me randomly pick two characters before telling me to write fic about them). If, for some reason you read this, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
